


Enjoying Each Other's Company

by trashmouths



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Other, Underage Smoking, bevchie, beverly is a supportive best friend, not completely fluff but???, seventeen au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouths/pseuds/trashmouths
Summary: They take off down the road. Beverly is singing along to a song playing on the radio and Richie is flipping through the magazines found earlier, just enjoying each other's company.





	Enjoying Each Other's Company

The blonde grass brushes against bare legs, making their way down the field. Those legs belongs to two teenagers; Beverly Marsh and Richie Tozier. They allow the sounds of grass crushing beneath their feet to replace an actual conversation. Beverly has denim shorts and a short sleeved blouse on, even though it is fall in Derry. Her friend, Richie, has dressed more appropriate for this weather. Beverly also has a bag filled with various items she and Richie would need for this regular trip out to the barn. Richie fidgets with the lighter in his pocket, tapping it to the beat of some tune he had heard on the radio before meeting with Beverly. 

After walking for a good hour or so, they finally arrive to the barn. The wooden barn looks as if it could collapse in any second, but it never does, nor will it ever collapse. Beverly slides open the barn door with a grunt due to its heavy weight. 

“Well? Step inside, dummy,” Beverly says, still trying to catch her breath. “Damn, you sound like Eds right now. . .” Richie walks into the barn. The barn smells musty but that smell oddly gives Richie comfort. Beverly had closed the door behind him before walking over to a small corner of the barn. She slides down the bag from her shoulder, letting it fall onto the ground covered with hay. She pulls out a bright blanket from the bag. In one swift move, the blanket falls onto the ground and Beverly doesn’t bother to spread it out any. 

Richie sits down on the blanket with Beverly joining him. “I got the lighter,” Richie threw out the lighter from his pocket onto the already dirty blanket. Beverly picks it up and goes back to rummaging through her bag. She pulls out a pack of camels and grabs two cigarettes out of the box. Beverly tosses one over to the boy and begins to light hers. Richie waits patiently, cigarette between his index and middle finger, for her to give back his lighter. 

Before he knows it, Beverly hits Richie’s chest with the lighter. 

“Oops,” Beverly laughs and Richie shakes his head with a chuckle. “You could have given me a heads up, ya’ know?” Beverly laughs once again before raising the cigarette up to her lips. Richie flicks the lighter and lights up the tip of the cigarette. He raises it up to his own chapped lips and inhaled. Richie let his hand fall away from his face to exhale the grey smoke. 

“So, are you going to the school dance next Friday?” Beverly has a smirk on her face, knowing the answer to her question already. Richie face scrunches up. “Do I look like I’d go to the school dance next Friday?” He spits back. “Nope, just thought I’d ask though.” Beverly looks away from him, releasing the grey smoke from her mouth.

Just like the walk to the barn, they have let the conversation fall. They sit there, enjoying each others company before something, below all the hay next to her, catches Beverly’s eye. “What the hell is that?” She puts out her cigarette and quickly gets all the hay off of the newly discovered items. 

Beverly lifts it up from the ground and brushes off some dirt on it. Now being able to make out what it was, her eyes widen. 

“What is it?” Richie moves over to her side and looks down to what she had picked up.

The things she picked up is a series of magazines. Gay porn magazines. The covers included men nude printed all over them and the inside of them probably did too. Richie bites his lip, eyeing a certain model. 

“That’s hot,” Richie says and returns to his original spot. Beverly glances over at him with a confused expression. “What do you mean hot? Richie you’re straight.” 

Richie sits there, now realizing what he said. His cheeks turn red. “Who said that?” He responds with, deciding he wasn’t going to lose his cool. “Richie you never told me you like boys! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Beverly has the biggest grin upon her face. She feels proud of her friend for finally telling her, but also hurt because he didn’t tell her. “Hey! I also like girls! And I don’t know, I thought you wouldn’t wanna hang out with a gay guy. . .” Richie puts out his cigarette, looking away from her. 

“R-richie, I’m so happy for you!” Beverly pulls her best friend into a hug. This hug was different from their other hugs. It’s tighter than they usually are and their seems to be a different atmosphere. She releases from the hug and smiles at him. “Thanks, Bev.” Richie’s voice was sweet and gentle. “Can you put those magazines in your bag though? I kinda wanna look at them when I get home.” Beverly laughs loudly and nods. “Anything for you, Rich.” 

They enjoyed a few more cigarettes and after awhile they began to pack everything back up for home. Richie gives Beverly his jacket so she wouldn’t be cold walking back to their truck. He follows behind her as they exit the barn and he helps Beverly close the door. 

The two walk up the path they created earlier, laughing at jokes made by Richie. Beverly looks up to the now orange sky and cups her hands around her mouth.  
“Richie likes dick!” She yells at the top of her lungs. “Shut up, red!” Richie exclaims while tugging at the braid in her hair. Beverly giggles and continues their conversation until they reach the road. Finally getting back to the road, Beverly and Richie hop over the fence dividing the field and the road. Richie struggles to keep his balance causing Beverly to grasp his shoulders so he wouldn’t fall over. He balances himself and opens the truck door. Richie jumps in side and soon after Beverly is in the drivers seat, starting up the car.

They take off down the road. Beverly is singing along to a song playing on the radio and Richie is flipping through the magazines found earlier, just enjoying each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was very rushed and this is my first time writing something like this so I’m sorry if it isn’t all that good. I might edit it later (that is if you can edit posts on here) as well. I love Richie’s and Beverly’s friendship and its so underrated so here I am! I hope you enjoy reading it!


End file.
